


Cold hands

by Hopefulwriter



Category: South Park
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, ghost au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 02:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopefulwriter/pseuds/Hopefulwriter
Summary: Kyle has always seen strange things, but never ghosts, well this was new.





	Cold hands

**Author's Note:**

> This was done over the course of a few days and is my first contribution to this ship and Kyle always seems to be a fun character to write for me and i really enjoyed writing this so I'm probably going to do more with these two, so if you have any ideas please let me know!
> 
> As always I hope you like it!

~

 

Kyle was always able to see strange things, things that nobody else could see, nobody ever had an answer for it, the first time it happened and he told his parents about it they were, naturally, shocked and he had learned to never tell them again, they probably put it down to a young overactive mind but he'd grown up and he still saw these things.

Walking into his new apartment for the first time since he viewed it was slightly strange, it was completely empty apart from his well loved sofa and he went to put the box in his arms down to change that slightly, stark off white walls enclosed the small living room, Kyle walked to the adjacent kitchen and dropped his jingeling keys onto the dark countertop and set about getting the rest of his boxes from his car.

Laying in his bed that night and being unable to sleep was unsurprising due to being in a new place but didn't take away from how frustrating it was, when he heard a noise coming from the kitchen his mind harkened back to all the horror movies with this situation and doomed that train of thought even further when he thought he might as well get up to see what it was praying that it wasn't something that would keep him up. It turned out to be, (thankfully,) nothing and he let out a breath, scratched the inside of his wrist nervously and turned to go back to bed.

The noise incident went almost completely out of his mind in favour of work he did at the bookstore down the street and other things that needed his attention and before he knew it a month had passed since he'd moved in, in that time he has grown comfortable with his little apartment and no more noises had occurred. One day that changed, it was night, like the first time but this time he was half asleep and the clattering that came made him jolt and he threw the covers off of himself and set on his way, annoyed a whatever rogue pot it was that had woke him. As he came upon the kitchen he knew that something wasn't right, firstly the fact that he could hear something walking and grabbed the first thing he could, which happened to be a cheese grater that he hadn't packed away yet and he flicked the light switch to be face to face with a young shocked looking man standing in a baggy orange hoodie and short dark blonde hair and he raised his makeshift weapon, he felt a slight scratch on his wrist but was more focused on the intruder.

“Who are you?” Kyle questioned, trying to be threatening but feeling too shocked to be sure that was coming across.

The other still had that bewildered look on his face, “you, you can see me?” He asked.

“Of fucking course I can, why are you here?” Kyle felt incredulous, what was this weird stranger doing in his place? 

The stranger looked slightly happy which was even weirder, especially with an angry redhead brandishing a cheese grater standing in front of them, “you're not supposed to be able to see me, I died years ago,” he explained.

Kyle watched him suspiciously, “you honestly expect me to believe that?” He asked.

“No, no I honestly am telling the truth, here, let me show you, I can't leave this place since I died,” he tried to convince, Kyle stood there while the guy went to his front door, unlocked it and demonstrated trying to go through, but to seemingly no avail, it felt like watching one of those mimes that played getting stuck in a box, the guy seemed to be trying to push through the threshold with all his might to prove that he couldn't pass through, “see?” The stranger asked as he turned back to face Kyle.

Great, he was probably stuck with him now, sure he was used to weird shit but having a housebound ghost was a new thing on him.

The ghosts name turned out to be Kenny, he had found that out after he had put the cheese grater down and tried to come to terms with having an undead roommate. He was also pretty alright, not evil or malevolent, just a guy that died and got stuck to his old home. 

It was nice having someone to return home to, well, Kenny doesn't have a choice in being there, but still it was nice nonetheless and he was interesting to talk to, his inner wrist was annoyingly itchy recently but he didn't think too much of it.

They were watching some tv one night watching some animated comedy and laughing along to the dumb jokes that they both seemed to find funny, when Kyle had got a really sharp pain in his inner wrist, where the itching had been coming from recently, and made his excuses to go to the bathroom, when he had swiftly locked the door behind him he pulled down his long sleeve covering the area and came face to face with a strange tattoo with the letters K.M written in bold black lettering, blocky and simple, each letter the size of his thumbnail, and this apartment must be cursed with all of this new stuff coming his way, thankfully the sharp pain had stopped sometime while he was looking at it and for that he was thankful. He was still sitting there plotting what to do with his new tattoo when he heard Kenny calling his name from outside and he scrambled from where he had sat himself on the side of the bathtub to unlock the door before the blond got suspicious.

He tried not to let it affect him or seem any different after finding out about the tattoo, he had googled it that night but of course no one was in the same situation, only him,  
And he felt stupid for looking in the first place. He just got on with his life the best he could. The highlight of his days are always the ones where he gets into a long conversation with Kenny, whether it's about something stupid and they can make themselves laugh with it or the things that stick with him, like Kenny talking about his life and the hard times he had and Kyle being the one to comfort him when thoughts of that time got to him, and Kyle felt sad that the ghost hadn't had anyone to confide in for a long time.

Stan had come round to see how he was in his new place, he had been meaning to do so in the first month but his own commitments had caught up to him, he had a nice time seeing his childhood friend friend for the first time in a while but it was hard to keep a straight face when Kenny would occasionally say some stupid shit from wherever he currently was in the apartment mid conversation, he was just glad that Stan wasn't the type of person to have serious conversation with him very often otherwise he'd feel bad almost cracking a smile at odd times, Stan probably just thought he was laughing at his stories, he was, but Kenny was funny too.

The day that Kenny found out about his new tattoo came quicker than Kyle expected, his sleeve had ridden down one day whilst he was scratching at the black ink beneath, he hadn't been thinking, lost in his own world and forgot that he had to be careful around that area, but it had happened, Kenny had seen and started asking when and why he had it done but they both knew that Kyle wasn't the type to just get a random tattoo, “it looks like mine..” Kenny said like it had just dawned on him and Kyle was about to start questioning the other before Kenny hesitantly pulled his sleeve down and revealed the letters K.B in the same lettering, same size and colour as his, and what the fuck, it looked like his initials and he voiced as much, it seemed to make Kenny realise the same with his tattoo also, Kenny explained that his had shown up once he had become a ghost and Kyle said about how his came about a little while after the ghost had come into his life. They both had no idea what they were supposed to do with the ink on their skins or what they meant but Kyle knew something, it was strange but seeing Kenny with the same tattoo made a surge of warmth go through the letters. To defuse the situation Kenny had made a joke that they were meant to be to be together and that had made Kyle strangely happy but he had awkwardly laughed.

Kyle had come to a conclusion, one that should have been obvious, he really liked Kenny, well of course he did, but more than Kenny himself would probably like and he's fine with that, or would be if the dark ink on his wrist wasn't protesting the way it was, as soon as Kyle had resigned himself to not having his feelings returned the annoying horrible burning had started and no amount of rubbing or running it under ice cold water had diffused the pain and Kyle felt the need to ask his housemate about it, “hey Ken? Is your tattoo burning?” Kyle called from the bathroom where he was still trying to get his mind off of it by running it under the water, he knew Kenny was on the couch reading one of Kyles books and he hadn't shown any sign of being in pain but the redhead felt the need to ask. Kenny replied in the negative and sounded concerned when he asked if Kyles was hurting him and no amount of denying the ghosts help stopped him from dragging Kyle to sit down in the living room for him to check it out, the ghost pulled his sleeve down and gasped slightly as he saw the pink irritated skin surrounding the black and his cold fingers delicately ran over the area, making Kyle suck in a quiet choked breathe and the site tingle pleasantly, enjoying the ghosts careful touch as much as Kyle did.

The burning had eased away shorty after Kenny had touched him which Kyle was glad for and taught him to not deny his feelings as much, the two had grown closer over the coming months, it had started with small things, like sitting closer together when they spent time on the couch and had evolved to sharing a blanket, even though Kenny couldn't be warmed up he still seemed to find it nice, Kyle was pleased that Kenny didn't seem to be opposed to the closeness, it seemed like the opposite to be exact, normally the first to shuffle closer or give little touches, it was pleasant but Kyle didn't want to assume that the blond wanted anything more than friendship, his tattoo itched to try and argue.

One day Kenny had come across the topic of relationships he'd had in his life and thus had started them both down that path, both talking about their own experiences, neither seemed to have had many, both being from small towns and feeling like they didn't fit in, Kyle with the things he saw and Kenny never being able to die completely and they had got onto the topic of their tattoos and somehow their own relationship, Kyle had no idea how the conversation had got there but he certainly wasn't complaining, especially when Kenny started talking about how much he loved spending time with the human and his hand had crept over to rest on Kyles own and he had to mask his surprise feeling the cold hand on his.

He felt the overwhelming need to ask what Kenny was doing and he did but Kenny didn't seem to come to his senses and take his hand away, instead he replied with, “I wanted to hold your hand,” he was trying to be confident but Kyle could feel his trepidation. Kyle tried to put his fears to rest by moving closer and lacing their fingers together.

They spent a lot of time after that being almost locked together at any chance they got, Kenny was a very physically affectionate being which Kyle put down to all the time he spent without contact of any kind, being wrapped around each other in bed had grown to be Kenny favourite pastime and he said as much and showed it more still, not wanting Kyle to go to work in favour of snuggles. Kenny had brought up what he had said about them being meant to be together and whispered that he definitely believes it, Kyle almost didn't know what to say, he couldn't believe that Kenny had remembered, Kenny seemed to realise and rubbed over the ink on his boyfriends wrist, making it prickle pleasantly.

 

~

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! Kudos and comments are really appreciated.
> 
> I hope you have an awesome day/night!


End file.
